Arcade Machine
Arcade Machine is a contestant on Battle for BOTO. He was one of the 20 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during "Go, Battle Monster!" and "A Treasured Welcome". However, he failed to become a contestant, coincidentally getting only 7 votes and placing about 13th, along with Blue Raspberry. Arcade Machine also had a chance to join Brawl of the Objects Take Two, but he failed again, placing 29th with only 154 votes and was tossed into the Locker of Losers. He had a chance to join OTOB, but he got 110 votes tying with Notepad and Orb. He currently competes in Battle for BOTO for Beep. Personality Arcade Machine was usually more or less quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number despite his name. He speaks with a bland, metallic, monotone voice, except when A Better Name Than That almost lost in "Today's Very Special Episode" because of him, he got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Frozen Treat. In "Getting Pinecone to Talk", Arcade Machine successfully managed the team after Frozen Treat's death without being too controlling or bossy. Arcade Machine's excellent leadership gives him the title of team captain in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". However, he became a contrarian to Frozen Treat in later episodes. It was later revealed that he was joking and trying to add humor to his team the entire time. The other team members still obeyed him rather than Frozen Treat, causing the team to almost lose twice. Arcade Machine's attempts at humor show that he tries to lift the spirit of the team and boost morale, though he comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of his sarcasm. Voiced By *Anko6 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In "Getting Pinecone to Talk", almost all of Arcade Machine's lines start with "(Although) I don't have a favorite number." (Related To the BOTO joining audition) **This has seemingly stopped in the later episodes of BFB. However, as of "Today's Very Special Episode", it has shown up again while he was apologizing to Frozen Treat for the same reasons below. **In "Questions Answered", these were his last words before getting crushed. **However, in "Enter the Exit", he tries to tell the viewers that 8 is the important number, which may suggest that he does have a favorite number. *He is the only limbless character voiced by Anko6. *Arcade Machine is the only ball character whose name is separated with a dash. *Arcade Machine is the only character with a number in their name, aside from Four. *In "No More Snow!", he can be seen in the forest. *Arcade Machine is first out of all the Season 4 contestants when sorted in alphabetically. **This is because he is the only contestant to have a number in their name. *Arcade Machine can chomp down on jawbreakers, as shown in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". *Arcade Machine is the only recommended character who joined BFB not to get a redesign. *Arcade Machine moves by rolling around, and is the only character to do this, (aside from Shieldy when she didn't have limbs, and Big Orange Chicken on a few occasions), due to being the only limbless character who can't fly. *Arcade Machine is the first contestant to rise against Frozen Treat as the new team leader. **Arcade Machine is the new leader of A Better Name Than That, after replacing Frozen Treat. **'Running Gag:' When Frozen Treat tries to give commands, he gives commands opposite of what Frozen Treat said. **Arcade Machine could possibly no longer be the team leader because he apologized to Frozen Treat for him being sarcastic and humorous while leading the team. *Coincidentally, he got 7 votes in "A Treasured Welcome". *When being crushed, he didn't explode into blue liquid. *Arcade Machine, along with Big Orange Chicken and Huge Blue Cat, are the only contestants without limbs. *Despite not having a favorite number, Arcade Machine says in "Enter The Exit" that 8 is the most important number. *In BFB 1, when Arcade Machine was launched by the trebuchet he has an old asset mouth, but it only appears briefly. Category:BOTO Characters